The Midas Touch
by jimi18
Summary: Another undercover mission for Sam and Andy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my new multi chapter Fic and I will be the first time at me trying to include a criminal investigation. I have had a great week and went and saw RUSH in concert. We have just finished season one of Rookie Blue in the UK. But have been watching the Promo's for season 2 on you tube and it looks great.**_

_**Any way I hope that you all enjoy this fic and please let me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_

**The Midas Touch**

The man sitting in Frank's office looked like the respectable business man he was. Frank played charity golf with the guy once a year. Dave Midas owned Toronto's premier nightclub GOLD and he also owned Midas Touch a strip club. Dave Midas was well respected by Toronto PD as he always ran clean clubs and in the strip club his girls were well looked after, all his staff no matter what their job had private medical insurance, pension schemes, good rates of pay and cabs home on the company account. So why was Dave Midas now sitting in Frank's office looking nervous.

After Dave explaining Frank called Luke, Jerry and Sam into his office. All three men looked at the sharp dressed man with his Rolex, Gucci shoes and Armani suit. They knew who he was but not why he was there

"Men. This is Dave Midas. He has been having some problems so he has come to us" Frank told them

"Dave why don't you explain" Frank suggested

"I don't know if you are aware of the business that I'm in?" Dave asked and the three nodded

"Well lately the Barron's have been trying to muscle into my strip bar. All my girls are good girls but something is going on and I can't find out what. I have asked Crystal who has been with me the longest and is a good friend and someone I trust but the girls all know that we are close and they won't give anything away"

"That's where we come in. We will run and undercover op. The Barron's are Anton Hill's biggest rivals and have been trying to expand their business interests we don't know why they want to use Dave's club but we think that it's because of the reputation that the club and Dave has" Frank stated

"We are going to send one of our female officers in undercover we will also be working close with Gangs and Gun's which is where you come in Sam" Frank said then he walked to his door and shouted " PECK, NASH, MCNALLY MY OFFICE NOW!" Frank turned to Dave "You will need to pick one Dave that will fit in your club. They will be with you until we find out what's going on"

Nash and Peck arrived in Frank's office. "Where's McNally?" Frank asked

"She's at the front desk sir dealing with someone" Nash replied, Frank leaned out of his office

"Diaz relieve McNally and tell her to get in here now" Frank ordered

"Yes Sir!" Diaz replied and hurried towards the front desk. Frank sat behind his desk and leaned forward, he didn't know how Luke and Sam would act if McNally was picked for this op. He knew that Luke and Andy had broken things off a while ago. Frank knew that Sam had feelings for Andy. He didn't know if they had acted on them yet. Frank knew Jerry would be upset if Dave thought Nash would fit the role but he knew that Jerry would be fine as he would be part of the op. Frank also knew that Diaz would worry about Peck but Diaz trusted Jerry and Sam so Frank figured that he would be fine. No the wild card was going to be if Andy got picked.

McNally dashed into the office trying to tidy her hair. She turned to Frank "Sir"

"McNally" Frank said. Then Dave moved forward, pulled Andy into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead, Andy's arms automatically went around Dave's waist under his jacket

"Andy, Princess" Dave said, Andy moved back slightly but remained locked in Dave's arms. Andy gave him a full megawatt smiled

"Now I know why you always turn down my offer to dance, but I still don't know why you keep turning me down for dinner" Dave said, Andy just giggled Frank coughed and Andy looked around to see the shocked faces of all the men in the room.

"Would you like to explain McNally?" Frank asked

"Sorry sir. I have danced at Dave's club for years" Andy replied and then looked around at the shocked faces and realised what she had said and blushed. Sam loved it when Andy got embarrassed.

"No sir not like that, Crystal who has worked with Dave for years as one of his top pole dancers came up with the idea to run pole dancing lessons at the club and I went a few years ago on a girls day out and I really enjoyed it as a way to keep fit so I kept going to classes and that's how I meet Dave. Dave lets me use the club when it's shut to practice" Andy rushed out.

"Does anyone at the club know you're a cop?" Frank asked

"No Sir, they just think that I'm a shift worker" Andy answered

"Ok well I think we have our choice for undercover, Nash, Peck your dismissed" Traci and Gail left the office.

"Take a seat McNally and I'll fill you in" Frank told Andy

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everybody that took the time to review the first chapter. Here is the second instalment. I am not 100% happy with it but I needed to give a base line for what is going to happen. If I missed any bits please let me know and I will put the answers in the next chapter. Just to clear something up Dave and Frank are not friends they just happen to be acquainted through Dave's charity work.**_

_**Ok on with the show!**_

**The Midas Touch – Part 2**

As Andy took her seat Frank turned to Dave

"Thanks Dave, we will be in contact shortly. Once everything is in place Andy will then start working for you"

Dave smiled and stood he shook Frank's hand "Thanks for this. I want to keep my club clean and make sure that the girls are all ok" Dave then turned to Andy and again kissed her on the forehead.

"Princess, you are never going to say yes to dinner are you?"

"No Dave"

"Well it was still worth a try, see you soon" Dave turned and left. During this exchange Jerry had moved closer to Sam. Sam was clenching his fist and Jerry could on guess what was going through Sam's mind seeing this good looking, successful and rich business man flirting with Andy in front of him.

"Andy. Is your relationship with Dave Midas going to be a problem?" Frank asked and lifted his head as he was sure he just heard something crumple from the direction that Sam was standing in. Andy didn't notice

"No there is nothing going on between Dave and I, never has been. We are not even friend's really just acquaintances" Andy told Frank and the tension in the room eased considerably at Andy's statement. Frank was getting worried about how Sam was going to cope with this mission if he couldn't keep his feelings in check. But then maybe in the long run the operation and the whole station might benefit in the end. The McSwarek show that had been playing out at the 15th for the last year had everyone dizzy. There were so many different pools going about the two he figured that the station had a whole years worth of salaries invested.

Frank got back to the matter at hand

"I'm glad to hear that, now there is something going on at the club and Dave can't find out what it is. We think that the Barron's are trying to muscle into the club and start using it as a front for something. They are starting with the girls. You are going to be a waitress in the club" Andy got considerably paler

"Are you all right?" Frank asked and Sam moved to stand near Andy

"Do you know what they wear?" Andy asked. Oh god Sam hadn't even thought about that! His fists started to clamp shut again. Frank looked at Andy

"If you're uncomfortable with this tell me now and we'll swap you out for Nash and Peck"

"No Sir its fine, I'll be fine. I'm just not used to wearing that sort of outfit and men looking at me like that. I will be fine though sir" Andy stated but Sam wasn't sure that he would be ok with it all. Though it was endearing the way she thought men didn't look at her. Even with the unflattering uniform on when they turned up anywhere she was admired by men.

Luke had kept very quiet up until now. He wasn't happy about Andy going to work in the club. Even though he and Andy had split he still didn't want anyone else making moves on her or seeing what he had let slip though his fingers. Luke continued to sit at the back and grind his teeth. At least as the best detective in the station he would be Andy's contact in the club. Frank continued

"So this is what's going to happen Andy. You are going in as a shift worker who has just been made redundant and you need to make some money. You're single. You will end up meeting a business man that Dave is going to be working with and this guy has a shady background but Dave thinks that the guy is trying to clean up his act but he's not. You will start dating the guy and move in with him quickly but stay working at the club when the Barron's investigate we hope they are going to make their plans known"

"No problem sir, who is going to be my future boyfriend?" Andy asked. Before Frank could say anything Luke stepped up

"That will be me" Luke said. This was the perfect opportunity to get Andy back, romance her big time and on the police forces money. Besides they had already been lovers they could play it well. Luke was also not happy at the idea of Sam seeing Andy dresses in a skimpy outfit.

"Thank you for volunteering Luke but you will be based here at the station investigating the Barron's. Sam you will play Simon Beaufort. You will be romancing Andy. Jerry you will play Tom Harris Simon's right hand man/ enforcer. Sam we will be setting you up in a penthouse down town, credit cards, cash, cars and a designer wardrobe. Jerry you will all so be set up downtown as well. Andy sorry you will be in a rougher neighbourhood but it won't be for long as we will move you in with Simon" Andy smiled and reached for Sam's hand which he gladly gave her and gently squeezed reassuringly.

Luke was fuming he was the senior detective that was his role and he was going to be upstage by Swarek again! He would have a word with the Pecks and see what he could do. Frank noticed the exchange between Andy and Sam and knew he had made the right decision. Andy trusted and felt comfortable with Sam and Jerry. The three would make a great team.

"Go McNally, Sam take the rest of the day off and tie up any lose ends" Frank said "Jerry and Luke start refining the details"

Sam and Jerry walked down the corridor towards the locker rooms with Andy in the middle of them. Sam knew that Andy was to quiet, they got to the women's locker room and Sam gently pulled Andy around to face him he lent forward and brushed his nose with hers gently nudging her then he kissed he softly on her hair and pushed her towards the locker room.

"Go get changed McNally and I'll come and get you in 10 minutes" Sam told her. She nodded and walked into the locker room. Sam turned to face Jerry. They walked into the men's locker room.

"Sam are you ok with this? I just watched the way you were with Andy, I know you care about her" Jerry said Sam held a hand up to interrupt him.

"I know it's going to be tough but Andy and I will be fine. We have to be" Jerry patted Sam on the shoulder.

"See you at the penny tonight?" Jerry asked, Sam nodded and Jerry left the locker room. Sam quickly got changed and headed to the women's locker room; he pushed the door open knowing nobody would be there that time of day

"McNally" Sam questioned when he looked in. Andy was sat on the bench in her street clothes looking into space. Sam approached and put his arm around Andy and pulled her towards him. She rested her head on Sam's shoulder

"You ok McNally?" Sam asked quietly

"Sam I'm scared"

"Of course you are but you have Jerry and me backing you up I'll be with you as soon as they let me. I have your back. Now grab your stuff and lets tie up our lose ends and we will call your Dad you can have lunch with him and then tonight we will go to the penny for a last night before the op starts"

Sam held out his hand and Andy took it, Sam pulled her up and they headed to the parking lot and Sam's truck. Not realising until they got there that they were still hand in hand.

Sam pulled up outside Andy's apartment

"Will you come up?" Andy asked him

"No, I'll give you some time to get organised. We don't know how long we are going to be gone. I'll see you back here at 5?"

Andy looked disappointed. Sam leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "It will be fine Andy. I'll be back at 5"

Andy got out of the truck and waved to Sam as he pulled off. Andy got in and called her dad to invite him over for lunch. Andy didn't know when she was going undercover and needed to clear out her fridge. She cooked lunch and when her dad arrived she explained all that was going on. He dad was worried but as soon as he knew that Sam was going to be with Andy he was reassured. Tommy knew how important this was to Andy. By 4pm Andy had cleaned her flat, arranged all her bills and sorted her online banking, did all her washing. She decided to relax in the bath, she knew it wasn't a date with Sam but she wanted to make an effort. By the time Sam arrived at 4:55pm Andy's hair was down and styled in soft waves, she had applied light make up and dress is a soft summer dress. Andy opened the door to Sam. Sam smiled when he saw her; he had never seen anything so beautiful. Andy took in Sam's soft well fitting jeans and his soft faded black t shirt, Sam looked good.

"Andy" Sam said huskily

Andy smiled at Sam, "you like the dress then?"

"Defiantly" Sam agreed and kissed her on the cheek, not sure when he got so comfortable with showing affection towards her. He was glad that she was accepting it and not pulling away. He was worried that the undercover rolls would affect them. Sam had wanted Andy from the moment she had burst through the door of the crack house but the fates had been battling against him first he was her TO and then Callahan had come on to the scene. After Andy had dumped him he didn't want to rush her now they were thrust into this undercover assignment where they had to play lovers.

Sam took Andy's wrap and bag from her and led her to his truck. When they arrived at the penny Andy and Sam headed to their different tables. Though Sam made sure to send her a drink to the rookie table. They enjoyed the evening with their friends and soon the TO's, Jerry and the rookie tables joined to enjoy there last evening with their friends. Traci and Gail were a little concerned how Andy was going to get on but knew that Frank would let them know what he could. Traci was also upset as she didn't know when she would see Jerry again. Traci and Jerry decided to call it a night and head home. Traci's mum had Leo for the night and both Traci and Jerry were on a late shift tomorrow so they could spend some quality time together. Soon Andy had decided that she had enough and wanted to head home tomorrow was going to be a long day. Andy leaned over to Sam

"I'm going to go" Andy told him

"Fine I'll finish this and take you" Sam said

"Sam, your leaving your truck here remember" Andy smiled at him

"So we'll get a cab home" Sam said finishing his drink

"Sam we live in opposite directions, I'll walk it's a nice summers evening I'll be fine" though Andy would of loved to be able to go home with Sam. Sam just smiled at her and leaned in and whispered in her ear

"I'll walk you home McNally no arguments and I'll get a cab from yours" Sam stated and stood up helping Andy up at the same time

"We're heading home" Sam told them everyone at the table had a smile on their faces and Andy and Sam both blushed when the realised what everyone was thinking.

"Not like that" Andy said and hugged Dov, Chris and Gail good bye she said good night to the TO's and left with Sam.

The evening was warm Andy carried her wrap and bag in one hand and linked her arm with Sam's they walked towards Andy's each lost in thought. When then got to Andy's she asked him if he wanted a coffee while he waited for his cab. Sam just smiled and nodded afraid to say anything he followed her up the stairs and waited for her to unlock the door. Andy made coffee while Sam dialled the cab company. He had 15 minutes. Andy turned to Sam and handed him his coffee. Sam put the mug straight back down again and took the mug that Andy was holding and put it down beside his. Sam brought his hands up to Andy's face gently cupping her cheeks memorising every feature, Sam moved his hands into her silky curls and gently rubbed his nose with hers before he leaned into kiss her. Andy responded instantly and deepened the kiss. Sam kept one hand buried in her hair almost afraid that if he moved his hand completely that she would pull away the other hand explored her curves. Memorising them. Andy gripped the short hair at the base of Sam's neck and her hand found the back pocket of his jeans pulling him closer she nipped at his lower lip and his tongue begged for entrance which Andy gladly granted. Sam's hand reached the edge of her summer dress and felt the soft skin of her thigh. They were both so lost in the moment that they didn't hear the cab honk its horn the first time. The second time Sam pulled back and went to the window pulling Andy with him and waved at the cabbie to let him know that he was coming down.

Andy walked Sam to the door unable to let him go. Sam gently kissed Andy on the tip of her nose.

"I had to show you what I feel before this all starts so you know that everything that happens between us is real. Andy I want us to be real when this is all over to know that we will be together"

"Sam I know. And it will be" Andy said giving him another kiss

"Carry on like this McNally and I won't be leaving"

"Then don't"

"You know we can't yet. I'll see you in the morning" Sam kissed her again and headed out of the door.

_**Ok now it's up to you to let me know what you think. Please take the time to review. And thank you for taking the time to read.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry for the delay with this but I have been revising for my last exam. For those of you who don't know I have been sitting my high school exams 20 years after I finished high school! I had my last exam today and it is also my birthday today so I decided to post this chapter. And now I have 3 weeks of freedom before my next course starts I am hoping to start getting some more chapters out. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and favourites and I hope dcj will forgive the delay in me publishing it. **_

**The Midas Touch – Part 3**

Andy opened one eye and panicked she was late again. Andy had hit the snooze button one too many times this morning the warmth of the sun on her back had made her imagine what it would be like to have the warmth of Sam at her back. Two bodies fitting together perfectly. Andy was starting to drift off again as her mind wondered about her and Sam in her bed together. Andy pulled herself out of bed and headed for the shower. Andy was dressed and ready to go in 15 minutes as she locked her front door and headed out she broke into a wide smile there was Sam leaning against his truck waiting for her with coffee and a breakfast bagel. Andy walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Sam pulled Andy closer.

"Morning" Sam said as he pulled back and nuzzled Andy's neck

"Morning" Andy said huskily

"If you keep this up we are going to be late for work" Sam said as Andy started to kiss him again "Or not make it to parade at all" Sam said in a strangled voice as Andy started to kiss him again she then pulled back and reached for her coffee and bagel and giggled as she climbed into the truck. Sam smiled and walked to the driver's side and got into the driver's side. Andy scooted across so she was sitting next to Sam; Sam smiled as he felt the heat from her body warm him.

"I was thinking, we know that you will be going undercover first and we don't know when that will be" Andy murmured in agreement as she drunk her coffee wondering where the conversation was going.

"So I was thinking that as we did our see you laters to everyone in the Penny last night maybe we could go out for dinner tonight. Just the two of us. What do you think?" Sam sounded nervous Andy gave him a megawatt smile

"I'd love to Sam" Andy kissed him and then went back to the other side of the truck

"Hey" said Sam at her move

"We're getting close to the station" Andy explained and Sam just nodded understanding

Sam pulled into a spot in the station parking lot. Sam leaned over to steal a quick kiss but another car pulled into the lot. Luke Callahan got out and watched Sam and Andy get out and head into the station. He was sure that Sam looked like he was going to kiss Andy but he had just picked his bag off the back seat and got out. Luke didn't worry though he had managed to get himself invited to a party at the Pecks and he would make sure that they would be informed of Best sending in Sam instead of a senior detective.

Sam and Andy walked in heading to their respective locker rooms taking a last glance at one another before they headed through the doors.

Andy was early for parade thanks to Sam. Andy sat in the front row waiting for Best to start Sam was on his usual perch which had a great view of Andy

"Good Morning Officers of the 15th" Best started then he continued with the rest of the day's briefing as he got to the end

"Officers two of our finest and one of our suits will be going undercover. So good luck to Officers Swarek and McNally and Detective Barber good luck to you all. Now serve, protect and do not arrest are undercover guys!"

"McNally, Swarek, Barber my office now!"

Sam, Andy and Jerry got up and walked in to Frank's office.

"Andy, Mr Midas has delivered you outfit for waitressing. You will be called Amethyst at the club, all the girls that waitress are named after gem stones." Andy just smiled then her face dropped as she opened the box inside was the uniform of the Midas Touch Gold hot pants, gold push up bra and gold lace t – shirt to go over the bra. Sam leaned over Andy's shoulder and had mixed feelings about the outfit she would look great in it very sexy, but he was sure that he wasn't going to look forward to watching the other men watch her in it.

"I'll go and see if it fits sir" Andy said and headed to the locker room, frank noticed that Sam's hand lingered on Andy's back a bit longer than usual. Frank carried on briefing Jerry and Sam with what they would be up to, after a little while Sam excused himself and went looking for Andy as she was still not back from the locker room. As Sam entered the locker room he knew that he was in trouble. Andy looked as sexy as hell and Sam's palms were itching to touch her, it took Sam a minute to realise that after last night he could now touch her. That she liked him touching her. That she wanted him touching her. Sam walked up to where Andy had sat down and sat beside her putting his arm around her and pulling her into his embrace, Andy didn't resist she gladly accepted Sam's embrace.

"What if I can't pull this off?" Andy asked

"You can Andy, and I will be right there with you" Sam replied planting a soft kiss on top of her head

"But you won't Sam, I'm going to be by myself until you turn up and then they are going to make me wait to move in"

"McNally we haven't been on a date yet and you already can't wait to move in with me, I'm flattered" Sam brought out a full dimpled smile as he tilted her face up to look at him. Andy smiled at him

"Ego still intact Sam?"

"Oh yea with you by my side it's just going to keep growing!" Sam said "Look Andy it's going to be difficult but I will still have your back even if you can't see me. I promise. Now stand up so I can see this outfit and get incredibly jealous "Andy stood up and did a twirl for Sam as she spun round Sam grabbed her hand a pulled her into his lap

"Beautiful" he whispered as his lips connected with hers. Andy moaned into the kiss and Sam deepened it, Andy moved so she was straddling Sam and she could feel how hard he was for her already. This encouraged Andy and she ran her hands up under his t-shirt raking her nails down his back and gently rocked her hips. Sam growled and his hands moved from cupping her bottom to the hem of the lace t shirt that he was now desperate to move. A cough from the door way froze the couple in place.

Noelle raised an eyebrow at Sam and Andy they pulled back and Andy stood up trying to straighten her clothing while Sam stayed sitting, crossing his legs to try and hide his reaction to Andy from Noelle. Noelle strode over to her locker which Sam was leaning against

"Scuse me Sammy. Just getting in a bit of practice for undercover? Or should I say covers?" Andy just blushed bright red and started to stutter. Sam slid along the bench not daring to stand on uncross his legs; unfortunately he was so busy thinking up a reply to Noelle's statement and to save Andy any more embarrassment he didn't realise how close to the end of the bench he was and he was suddenly looking at Noelle and Andy from the floor. Both women burst out laughing. Andy rushed to Sam still giggling and bent down

"Sam are you ok"

"Suppose you think that's funny McNally" Sam grouched as Andy tried hard to keep the smile from her lips. Andy looked at Sam and realised that he had a twinkle in his eye and wasn't really mad. Noelle and Andy helped him up.

"I'm guessing you two have finally come to your senses and got together" Noelle asked

"We haven't had our first date yet but yes we are together" Andy said shyly. Sam looked at Andy and kissed her temple. He thought that she was going to be difficult about telling people after this morning in the truck.

"Well about time, but this is still the women's locker room so get your cute butt out of here Sammy NOW!" Sam didn't need to be told twice. He'd seen Noelle on retraining day.

I'll see you in the corridor once you get changed" Sam told Andy and headed out of the door. Noelle smiled at Andy

"Bout time you put that man out of his misery Andy, don't worry I won't say anything"

Andy smiled at Noelle as she got changed. Andy got changed and headed back to the opps room. Frank, Jerry, Sam and Luke as well as several detectives that Andy didn't recognise. Andy went to stand next to Sam as the other people were filling in the white boards.

"Ok Andy ready for your briefing?"

"Yes sir"

"Good we have everything set for you. Jeff here will explain everything. You will leave tonight at 6 and start work tomorrow night" Frank said

"Tonight sir?"

"Yes, I hope you have no problem with this McNally, did you not manage to get everything in order yesterday?"

"Yes sir"

"So there should be no problem then" Frank finished, he got to the door and turned around he saw the tears in her eyes as she looked at Sam. Frank knew she would find the days until Sam arrived. But he didn't know that tonight was meant to be there first real date.

"McNally you'll do great" Frank said as he closed the door

But Sam's heart broke as he saw the look on Andy's face.

_**That's it for this chapter, I am expecting the next chapter to be up next Monday as I am out every night this week and away for the weekend but I will try and make it a bumper chapter to make up for it! Please let me know what you think **_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My sincere apologies for making you wait so long for this chapter. I hope you are still here and enjoy this chapter. This is a fluffy chapter as I am in a fluffy mood! The action will start in the next chapter which I promise to have up sooner. I really hope that you enjoy this fill in chapter and I will try and get the next chapter up next week. **_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read, review and your infinite patients! Please let me know what you think.**_

**The Midas Touch – Part 4**

Sam approached Andy; he had to be careful as they didn't want the rest of the task force to know what was going on between them

"McNally?"

"I'm fine just going to the locker room I forgot something there" she understood Sam's caution and smiled weakly turned on her heel and left. Everyone watched as she left he wanted to run after her but he knew that he couldn't so he turned and mumbled something about needing to see Frank. Sam knocked on Frank's door.

"Come in, Sam what can I do for you?"

"It's about McNally, look sending her in tonight might not be a great idea"

"Do you think she's not ready for this?"

"No she is ready, more than ready. It's just that if you send her in tonight she is going to be alone and over think the situation. Send her in early tomorrow and she can then keep busy during the day getting herself settled before going to work"

"Ok I'll get Jeff to pick her up at 6am from her apartment" Frank looked up at Sam "you have a problem with that Sam? You know you can't pick her up right?"

"I know I can't pick her up, I just think that she would feel better if Noelle picked her up"

"Ok Sam, you can tell McNally"

"Thanks Frank, there was one other thing. I think undercover Andy and I should be ex's that way we can move forward quicker and she can say that she originally finished with me because of what I got up to"

"Good idea, we'll broach the subject in the afternoon "

"Great I'll go and let McNally know"

Sam nearly ran to the women's locker room, he opened the door and could hear Andy sniffing. He pulled Andy into his arms

"Hey sweetheart, I've talked to Frank you don't have to go till tomorrow. Noelle will collect you tomorrow morning at 6am"

Andy smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So why is Noelle picking me up?"

"So nobody will see my truck at yours when they pick you up in the morning"

"Hummm so are you coming to see me very early in the morning or were you planning to stay the night?"

"I thought I might spend the night on your sofa"

"Really I can think of somewhere you would be a lot more comfortable"

"Can you now?" Andy smiled as Sam continued "I know it's not what you were expecting but how about we grab a take away and a bottle of wine on the way home and have a night in"

"I think that's a perfect idea" Andy kissed him again

"Come on we better get back before Frank sends someone to look for us, and we get caught doing this" Sam then kissed her enticing a moan from her he pulled back too soon for both of their likeing he grabbed her hand a pulled her out of the locker room. She followed him laughing. Sam came to an abrupt stop and Andy bumped into his back. She looked over his shoulder to see Luke standing there. He turned on his heal and stalked off in the other direction without saying a word

"Oh" was all Andy could manage.

"Don't over think it"

With that they headed back to join the rest of the team. Andy was surprise at Frank's change of plan and having them as ex's but she couldn't keep the smile off her face when she found out when she realises that means that they can move the operation along faster and that meant they could move in together faster. As they wrapped up the last of the details that Andy needed Jerry walked up to her

"Hey McNally"

"Hey Jerry"

"You're going to do great ok. Sammy and I will always have your back"

Andy just leant into and hugged Jerry, they parted and Andy walked over to where Sam was and placed her hand on his shoulder. Sam smiled up and nodded to her. Andy walked to the locker room grabbed her bag and headed out to Sam's truck.

Sam felt Andy approach him when she placed her hand on his shoulder he knew what she meant. He finished the conversation that he had been having and headed out towards his truck. He was looking forward to spending the evening and the night with Andy.

When Sam got to his truck Andy was already leaning against it, Sam walked up to her and pulled her to him.

"Hey you" Sam leant down and placed a quick kiss on her soft lips, loving the fact the he could.

"Hey" Andy whispered. Sam opened the door for her and Andy climbed into the truck

"So what takeaway do you want?"

"Let's go to home then order in" Andy suggested, Sam liked the way Andy said home. They chatted as they drove and stopped off at the off licence to by a bottle of wine.

When they got in Andy and Sam both kicked their shoes off. Sam reached for the wine glasses as Andy rummaged in the draw for the takeaway menus. After finding the menu for the local Chinese takeaway. Andy lit the candles, they sat on the sofa and tucked into the Chinese, talking and laughing Sam telling Andy the pranks that he got up to with Sarah, after they finished they cleared away. Sam poured the last of the wine in there glasses and they sat on the sofa. Sam pulled Andy down and they lay spooned on the sofa as Andy pressed play on the remote. Sam burst out laughing

"Really?"

"Yes really. You were expecting a lovey dovey film weren't you" Andy was smiling her kilowatt smile

"Well we were meant to be having a romantic evening"

"I love this film"

"Really what's romantic about Fast and Furious?"

"Vin Diesel, car chases, Vin Diesel, Paul Walker oh and did I mention Vin Diesel?"

"McNally do you have a secret Vin Diesel crush?"

"Oh there is no secret about it. Ask Traci"

"So you like a rule breaker"

"I've always gone for the bad boys"

"So that's what I am?"

"No you just have the image"

Sam just pulled Andy closer and buried his nose into her neck. They carried and watched the film. As the film finished Andy turned over

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I have to be up early"

"I know we should get some sleep"

"Come on" Andy stands up and holds her hand. Sam takes it and allows himself to be pulled off the sofa. He reached out and grabbed Andy around the waist he bent down and kissed her

"You planning to take me to bed old man" Sam growled which made Andy giggle. Sam's face turned serious

"Andy tonight I just want to hold you. I don't want to rush things" Sam received a peck on the nose

"Thank you"

Andy pulled him towards the bedroom.

"You use the bathroom first; there is a spare toothbrush in the cupboard"

Sam entered the bathroom and looked around he started lifting lids on jars and pots smelling what made Andy smell so divine all the time. He found her perfume sprayed and sniffed the air.

"Sam what the hell are you doing in there?" Sam dropped the bottle that he had been holding which knocked about 10 other jars and bottles over making a loud clatter

"Sam!" Sam came out of the bathroom looking rather guilty

"I knocked some things over. Why the hell do you need all that?" Andy didn't say anything she just smiled and kissed Sam as she walked by and closed the door. Sam took off his jeans and debated about his t shirt in the end he decided to leave it on and got into bed placing himself in the middle so he could scoot over to whichever side Andy wanted him to sleep. As she came out of the bathroom Sam swallowed hard. The large t shirt that she wore did nothing to hide the beautiful body that was beneath it. Then Sam paid closer attention to the t shirt

"Hey is that my t shirt?"

"Yea I forgot to return it" Sam smiled at her and patted the bed

"What side do you want "

"The right side please" Sam went to move over to the left

"Hey you don't move "Sam stayed where he was, Andy got in on his right side and moved over to the middle to join him

"Thank you Sam"

"What for?"

"For being you" Andy kissed Sam and then rolled onto her side Sam moved in behind Andy wrapping his arm around her tummy and pulling her close.

"Thank you Andy"

"What for"

"For giving me a chance to show you what loving someone is about"

Andy turned around in Sam's arms and kissed him, her hands ran around his back and she gently ran her nails along the sculpted muscles on his back pushing his t shirt up. Sam stopped her hands

"I said we weren't going to do this tonight"

"I know but I wanted you t shirt off so I can feel as much of you as possible" Sam sat up and took the t shirt off.

"Happy?"

Andy nibbled on her bottom lip she was more than happy with the view. Sam lay back down in bed and Andy snuggled into him and fell asleep for the best night's sleep she had gotten in many years. Sam stayed awake as long as he could watching her as she slept. He knew she was the most important person in his life now and he was going to have to let her go and not be able to contact her. He knew that would be hard for them both. He wasn't sure how he was going to cope.

The next morning Andy woke before the alarm. She was nervous about today, moving into her undercover apartment and starting the job with Dave. She had to be there at 9pm for staff training and her shift started at 10pm. Andy gently untangled herself from Sam's arms. She showered and packed her t shirt from last night and Sam's t shirt that he had been wearing in her bag. She put the coffee pot on timer to start at 7.30 and left Sam the spare key next to it.

Andy was watching out of the window, she saw Noelle pull up and waved. She walked into the bedroom and sat down on the side of the bed and gently kissed Sam, Sam stirred

"Hey sweetheart, you're all dressed"

"I know, Noelle is here, I have to go"

"I can't believe I slept through the alarm. I was going to make you breakfast"

"I switched the alarm off. Don't need to be up for another 90 minutes. The coffee pot is on timer and the spare key is next to it"

"I'll get up"

"No stay in bed. I like the idea of you sleeping in my bed"

"Ok sweetheart pass me my jeans. I need something out of the pocket" Andy passed him his jeans; he reached in the pocket and pulled out a spare key.

"If anything goes wrong or you want out you head to mine ok" Andy didn't say anything

"Andy promise me ok?"

"I promise" she leant forward and kissed him with everything she had. As she pulled back Sam pressed a small box in her hand. Andy looked at it and opened it. Inside was a small gold and diamond key

"The key to my heart Andy, you've had it since the first day when you took me down"

Andy burst into tears and flung herself in to Sam's arm

"Shush sweetheart, everything is going to be ok, you better head out before Noelle has to come in here and get you. You're a great cop Andy and you'll be great at this. It's only a short time before I'll be with you. I promise"

"Thank for the necklace Sam" Andy grabbed her bag and headed out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**My sincere apologies that you have had to wait so long for an update. There have been many contributing factors in the delay including home, work, study and social life, even my hubby is wondering if I am still around! Also I have struggled with this chapter, I knew what I wanted it to be like but I couldn't seem to get it to appear on the screen. I now have and I am only about 70% happy with it.**_

_**On the up side I have started swimming again in the mornings so I now have an hour of contemplation time to myself to think up the next chapter and I have got plans for two one shots that should be up soon. I am away for the next 3 weekends! So they might not be instant but they are on their way.**_

_**Thank you for sticking by this and taking the time to read my mutterings. Please take the time to review they are much appreciated.**_

_**Have a great Rookie Blue day! Love Jimi**_

**The Midas Touch – Part 5**

Noelle didn't say anything about the tears running down Andy's face. She pulled off and headed to the meeting point. Andy was due to arrive at 9am to her new apartment with the removal men. The drive was silent for most of it.

"McNally you'll be ok. There is no way Sam would ever let anything happen to you before this but now you've both finally admitted what the whole station has know for the past year, your safe Andy"

Andy gave Noelle a watery smile. Noelle dropped her off on the other a few miles out of town so she could get a cab to her new apartment. Andy was about to get out of the car but she turned around and pulled Noelle in to a fierce hug

"Keep him alive for me"

"Will do" and Noelle slipped an envelope into her rucksack.

Sam in the mean time was getting up. He missed Andy's warm body next to him. He grabbed his jeans of the floor and looked around for his T shirt. When he couldn't find it he headed to the kitchen. He saw the note next to the coffee pot with the key on it

_Hey Sam_

_Here is the key, hope you managed to get a bit more sleep, if you're looking for your t-shirt I took it. When you go to sleep at night think of me wearing it. See you soon_

_Stay alive, _

_Love Andy xxx _

Sam smiled to himself poured a coffee into one of Andy's travel mugs and headed to his truck with his leather jacket zipped up to his neck. He had to run home and grab a shower and now another t-shirt. He didn't have a spare one in his locker anymore, he realised that last night when Andy had come out of the bathroom wearing it. After showering and picking up a spare t-shirt for his locker he headed to the station. It was going to be a long day without Andy.

Andy arrived at the apartment. Not the nicest but also not as bad as the one she had busted into when she had arrested Sam. Jeff and Simon unloaded all of the van for her , first on her list was to head for the supermarket and buy cleaning stuff for the flat and something for supper tonight. It had been a while since Andy had been on such a strict budget but she managed to get enough for the next few days.

Andy spent the afternoon cleaning and emptying boxes. When it got to about 4 she laid down for a nap as she was going to be up all night. She put her supper in the oven on the timer and set her alarm for 7. Enough time to eat, have a shower and head to the club. Andy fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was now late and Sam spent the day finalising plans with Jerry and pacing backwards and forwards in the office.

"Man will you sit down, you're making me dizzy. I know you're worried about her but she will be fine"

Sam stopped and slumped down in the chair. Luke entered just as Jerry had finished his sentence

"I don't know about that, he got his cover blown last time, just how much of a risk is she taking trusting you to have her back Swarek?" Sam was out of the chair before Jerry could stop him.

"You know what Luke, what you and Andy had is over so deal with it. I've always had her back and always will"

"You think that because you are playing boyfriend and girlfriend that it will get you into her pants?"

Sam was about the throw a punch at Luke when Noelle stood in between them she looked at Sam

"Callahan my office NOW!" came Frank's voice. Luke turned to head to Frank's office

"You're not undercover yet Sammy boy you can still be pulled for having that temper of yours" Luke said

Noelle and Jerry refrained Sam from going after him

"Sam, you know that he is just baiting you. Andy was fine when I dropped her off this morning"

Sam nodded at Noelle and let Jerry and her pull him towards the coffee machine.

"So you heading to the penny tonight" Jerry asked

"No I just want to sit at home and relax before I go under"

"Sam are you sure that's a good idea to sit at home"

"Yea I'll be fine Jerry"

"Call me if you change your mind" Sam just nodded and Jerry walked off

"Sam honestly she's fine, she's a great cop you've made sure of that and most importantly she has someone watching her back and someone to come home for" Noelle patted Sam on the shoulder as he walked away. Sam headed to the locker room and grabbed his keys and bag and headed out. He pulled up 20 minutes later, let himself in, put his bag down and headed to the bedroom stripping off as he went. Finally he was in bed. Andy's bed. And he drifted off to sleep.

Luke after his dressing down in Frank's office about behaviour to other members of the team headed home and had a shower he changed into a clean shirt and smart new suit. Ready for dinner with the Pecks.

Luke arrived and was shown in to the drawing room. Where everyone already was. The commissioner, the mayor, the Pecks and then his heart sunk as he saw not only Frank but also Gail and Chris.

"Detective Callahan, Nice to meet you "Said Superintendent Peck." I believe you know my daughter and her partner Christopher. Of course you know Frank." She continued to introduce the rest of the guest before herding them into dinner. Luke was sat as far away from superintendent Peck as possible. She had sat him near Chris and Gail. Not the high powered networking that he had been aiming for. After dinner they all headed back to the drawing room for drinks. Luke finally managed to get the superintendent on her own to talk to her

"I realise you know about the undercover task force that the 15th has going at the moment"

"Yes I authorised it" she looked at him, did he think these things just happened without her approval?

"Oh, uh well I'm not sure if you know but Sergeant Best is running it and he has decided to put in a street cop rather than an experience detective"

"I know detective. I suggested Sam for the job. He is our best undercover that we have and he works well with Jerry and of course Andy, I am also well aware that Andy is young but I know her and her abilities" with that Superintendant Peck turned around and engaged the Mayor in conversation making Luke know that the discussion was finished. Luke grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door fuming. How had Andy and Sam wangled their way into the superintendants good books? Gail smirked as she watch Luke leave decided that her idea 6 weeks ago to have a TO/Rookie BBQ where her mum had been invited had been a great idea.

Andy walked in the back entrance of Midas Touch at 8:55 smiling to herself Sam would of been so proud that she was early and didn't have to rush. Crystal was at the door to meet her.

"Andy!" Crystal shouted and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Hey Crystal, how's it going? How's Jasmine?"

"It's going great; Jasmine is growing up so quickly. Becoming a right little madam but I wouldn't trade her for the world. Hey I'm so excited that Dave finally persuaded you to come and work here, but I hear that he still couldn't talk you into dancing"

"No I still can't bring myself to get up there in front of an audience" though if it was an audience of one she might have been persuaded to.

"So what did Dave promise you to get you here even to hostess?"

"Not a lot, I just split up with my boyfriend Simon and then I lost my job, I ran into Dave and he offered me a job here dancing but I said waitress and he agreed, but Crystal I'm terrified"

"With that figure and smile you'll do fine honey and you know Dave he has a very strict hands of the Hostess policy and he does enforce it! Anyway let's go get you a locker and get you changed then we can go find Dave"

Crystal grabbed her hand and they walked into the locker room. The smell of perfume was overwhelming and the din of the dancers and hostess' it was impossible to hear anyone. Crystal let out an ear piercing whistle to get everyone's attention

"Hey girls this is Andy our new hostess. Her hostess name is going to be Amethyst" general hi's were said before crystal headed to find an empty locker for Andy

"I'll introduce you to the other hostess' that you'll be working with tonight; you'll get to know everyone's name as you go. This is Emma who is known as Emerald and this is Sally who is known as Sapphire. As it's a week night we only need the three of you at the weekend there is normally six of you. So you'll meet the others as you go along. Ok?"

"I'm fine crystal thanks"

"Ok get changed and we'll do a quick rundown of the do's and don'ts before the doors open at 10!"

Andy hurried and got changed, though she was nervous she knew that Sam had faith in her and that she could pull it off she fingered the necklace that was around her neck and thought of Sam sleeping in Sam's arm's last night.

Andy finished getting changed and wondering how she was going to spend all night in the heels that she had to wear.

When she walked out into the bar area she saw Crystal and Dave sat at the bar. As soon as Dave saw her he wolf whistled.

"Wow princess, I knew you would look great" Dave said with a smile and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey Dave"

"You happy with everything? Crystal is going to run through the do's and don'ts , she'll also introduce you to the bar men and the door men, they'll make sure that your safe and nobody breaks the house rules, you'll do great Princess" Dave said and gave Andy a quick hug before heading into his office.

After going through everything with Crystal Andy was confident that she would be able to do this, her shift was hard work though she did great for tips. One guy tipped her $200. Andy was saving the tips for charity. By the end of the night two men had got over friendly and pinched her bottom and Tom had promptly thrown them out. Her feet throbbed, her back ached from the heels and her wrist was soar from carrying her tray. To top it all off she had the mother of all headaches from the loud music. All she wanted to do was have a hot bath and climb into bed with Sam holding her. She changed back into her jeans and trainers and headed out the door to the taxi that Dave had arranged. She got in the door and told the driver the address. She was so tired she didn't even look at the driver until she heard him speak and then she realised

"Oliver!"

"Hey Andy" Oliver passed her a mobile phone

"You may want to take this, it's ringing"

"What?" the rough voice said

Andy burst in to tears "Sam?"

_**Ok there I am leaving it. My work, social, home and study life are calming down next week and I should have another chapter up soon. **_

_**Thank you for sticking by this and I would really appreciate it if you would take time to review. Thank you again. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**the world's biggest THANKS goes out to Sairs J, without her big kick up the butt and excellent betaering and prompting this chapter wouldn't be here!**_

_**I am sorry for the delay but I had severe writers block I knew where I wanted this chapter to go but it just wouldn't appear on the screen. I really hope that you enjoy this please take the time to review it would be much appreciated and thank you for your patience. All your reviews have been greatly received and inspiring. I hope to have the next chapter out very soon!**_

**The Midas Touch – Part six**

All Andy wanted to do was have a hot bath and climb into bed with Sam holding her. She changed back into her jeans and trainers and headed out of the club to the taxi that Dave had arranged to be waiting for her. She opened the door and slid onto the seat, closing it behind her. Without looking up she told the driver the address. She was so tired she leaned back into the seat, the sound of the driver's voice shocking her out of her thoughts.

"Oliver!" The sound of a familiar voice made her heart soar

"Hey Andy," Oliver greeted as he passed her a cell phone that he'd already dialled a number in. "You may want to take this, it's ringing"

She put the phone to her ear and was greeted with a familiar voice asking her, "What?" the familiar voice asked, roughly.

Andy couldn't help the tears that began to cascade down her cheeks, her voice hitched with emotion as she replied "Sam?"

"Andy. Oh God, Sweetheart, are you okay? What's happened?"

"I'm okay, Sam. Nothing happened. I'm just so happy to hear your voice. She paused, gathering her thoughts and remembering what time it was, sorry I woke you," She apologised sheepishly.

"That's okay. Don't be sorry. It's great to hear your voice, whatever time of day you call." he reassured her warmly.

"Oliver is my cab driver so he gave me his phone to call you"

"How was it tonight?"

"Okay, the girls are nice enough. I didn't meet them all tonight but I will do at the weekend. I made lots in tips but my feet and back hurt from the heels and standing all night."

"Of course you made good tips, you're beautiful and as soon as we can I'll give you a foot and back rub"

Andy blushed at Sam's words and automatically reached for her necklace, gently twirling it in her fingers.

"Promise?"

"I promise, he replied a hint of amusement in his voice."

"I miss you," she admitted quietly.

"I miss you too, now what are you up to for the rest of the night?"

"I'm going to go back to the apartment and have a nice hot bath. Then I'm going to go to bed wearing the Tee shirt."

Sam smiled and interrupted, "My Tee shirt from last night?"

"Yes, Oh Sam we're almost here I have to go. I don't know when I'll get the chance to speak to you again."

"It won't be long, Sweetheart. I should be therewith you by the start of next week."

"Night, Sam."

"Night, Andy."

Just as Andy finished her call with Sam, she noticed Oliver had pulled up outside her apartment block.

"Oliver," Andy said, her voice breaking

"No problem McNally, just looking after you until Sammy gets here" he replied.

Andy wanted to reach out and hug Oliver but she knew someone may be watching her.

"Night Oliver"

Andy got out of the cab and headed wearily to her apartment. She felt each step in her calves as she climbed the stairs to her first floor apartment. Andy dropped her bag on the floor in the hallway as she entered the apartment. Locked the door and headed to the bathroom, knowing the shower was her next destination

. Andy let the warm water wash over her, washing out the last few aches from her shift her mind wondered to her shift, she thought being a cop had been hard work but after working an eight hour shift in those heels, Andy had a new respect for those women and made a mental note to leave waitresses and bar staff better tips in the future

. After getting out of the shower and applying her orange blossom body lotion, it was very expensive but the one treat she allowed herself even undercover. Andy slipped Sam's tee-shirt over her head, his scent filling her senses and helping her to finally relax. She padded towards her bed, pulled back the clean crisp sheets and climbed into the bed. She was virtually asleep before her head hit the pillow, her dreams filled with images of a dark haired man

The next few days seemed to drag for Sam and Andy. Sam was continuing his research and prepping for the assignment. Andy was getting used to working at the club. The clients were polite and she was getting a few returns to her tables. The life line for Sam and Andy had been Oliver, Every morning he was waiting to collect her. His cell phone already in the back seat waiting for her to make that call.

Friday night soon arrived and it was going to be a longer shift, Andy arrived at seven pm and was introduced to the other girls. Debbie who's working name was Diamond then there was Olivia working as Onyx and Ruthie who used the name Ruby. Crystal introduced everyone and ran through the night. On Fridays and Saturdays they always had a meeting before shift so they knew which tables they were covering and what groups they had in. Tonight there was a bachelor party and they were going to be on a shared table between Diamond and Emerald. When it came to the tables that Ruthie was covering she started to complain.

"Why have I been moved? I normally cover Dave's table" Ruthie pouted putting her hand on her hip

"Because Dave requested that Andy worked his table tonight" Ruthie shot Andy a dirty look but knew better than to argue with Crystal. Crystal looked at her watch and dismissed the girls to start shift. Andy headed to her locker, grabbed her lip gloss out of her purse and applied another coat; she replaced it in her purse, then locked her locker door and headed out to the floor.

It was a busy night and Andy finally managed to get her break around two am. She headed to the locker rooms opening the door she found Ruthie rummaging through Andy's purse.

"Can I help you with something Ruthie?" Andy asked her.

Ruthie jumped back "I was on a break, looking for a lighter" she replied guiltily.

"So you decided to break into my locker and go through my handbag" Andy snatched her purse back and saw that Ruthie had a photo in her hand.

Andy had a flash back to when she found the photo. Noelle had somehow sneaked it into her backpack when she had dropped her off. It was a photo of Andy and Sam taken at the Pecks' barbeque before they were even together, in the photo they looked so in love. Andy could remember the exact moment Noelle must have snapped it. They were all sat around the table Sam in the chair his legs stretched out in front of him, Andy could still feel the texture of the soft worn denim under her fingertips Andy was balancing on the arm of the chair wearing denim shorts and a white halter neck top her hair was loose and Sam had his hand resting on her lower back and Andy's hand rested on the top of his thigh, she was facing him laughing at something he had just said, their noses almost touching in that intimate act that was so personal to them. Andy knew that she had never done that with any other man or ever would.

"Good looking guy, wouldn't mind a piece of that" Ruthie said looking intently at Sam's image

"Give it back to me now!" Andy demanded with a sound of menace in her voice that surprised herself

"I think I'll hold on to it, gotta have something nice to look at and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind"

Andy lunged forward and took a swing at Ruthie missing intentionally as she didn't want the cops brought in. Ruthie was about to take a swing at Andy when the door opened and Crystal walked in.

"There better be a damn good explanation for this," Crystal demanded

"I came back here for my break and found Ruthie going through my purse," Andy explained, glaring at Ruthie.

"What the hell Ruthie, I thought we sorted this. You'll have to see Dave after shift tonight. If I find you back here again before the end of shift, your gone. Understand?" Crystal stated.

"I'll have my photo back as well" stated Andy as she held her hand out for the photo. Ruthie threw it on the floor and stalked out. Andy bent to pick up the photo running her fingers over the image of Sam's face. She missed him so much. She wanted to cry but she knew that she couldn't that soon enough she would be in Sam's arms again. Crystal came over and sat next to Andy on the bench.

"That the ex?" Crystal asked. Andy just nodded not being able to find the words to express how she felt about Sam. Crystal put her arm around her

"Hey why don't you stay after we finish and have a chat, Ruthie won't be staying tonight but a few of the other girls will"

"Okay, thanks" Andy replied quietly

"I'll tell Dave to change the time of your cab"

"Thanks Crystal"

"Hey we all need a little girl time and in this industry the most important thing is us girls looking after each other" Andy smiled at Crystal and headed to sit with Tom the security guy that had helped her out on her first night with the over friendly customers, they sat and ate there sandwiches.

After the club closed at five am and the they had tidied up Ruthie was summoned to Dave's office. Crystal, Emma, Olivia and Andy all grabbed a beer and sat in Dave's booth talking

"So you're single?" Olivia asked Andy.

"Yea I just broke up with my long term boyfriend" Andy replied, twirling her bottle of beer in her hands.

"Why" prompted Crystal

"I honestly don't know, I'm not even sure I know what the argument was about, all I remember is telling him that I never wanted to see him again and walking out" Andy sighed

"You miss him?" Olivia asked

"Every moment, I would go back to him tomorrow if I could, I love him" Andy admitted

"Why don't you call him?" Suggested Emma

"I couldn't stand it if he rejected me. I just have to get on with life" she replied her eyes glistening as the feel to her bottle of beer.

Crystal watched Andy and she was sure that Andy was making the wrong decision but she thought to herself we've all done that. Thinking about her non relationship with the man she loved and would do anything for. Jasmine's father.

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this and I would love it if you would take the time to tell me what you think. Have a great evening.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_If anyone is still out there, Thank you all for being so patient! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. A very very big thank you goes out to Sairs J for helping me and betaering this for me. I would love to know what you all think, Please take the time to let me know, it would be much appreciated._

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

**Midas Touch – Part 7**

Jerry leaned against the wall in Frank's office with an amused look on his face. They had been due to leave the station half an hour ago but Sam was refusing to leave. He was currently wearing a hole in the carpet pacing frantically backwards and forwards, his hair sticking up in all directions as a result of continually running his hands through it.

"Is there any chance that you can leave for your undercover op now?" Frank asked trying hard to hide the smile that was threatening to break out on his face as Sam looked at his cell for the umpteenth time in the last thirty minutes.

"Five more minutes, Frank, then we'll head out," Sam replied before he resumed his pacing. After a few moments, Sam abruptly stopped, threw the door open and charged towards the coffee station. He ripped the cup out of Oliver's hand before Oliver had got the chance to even think about pouring his coffee.

"Hey!" Oliver protested as he turned around to face a frantic looking Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Sam shouted

"Okay, 'cause you're my friend I'm going to let that slide. Now try asking again. Nicely considering its only 5:30am!"

Sam was about to ask again when a thought occurred to Oliver, "Sammy why are you here? You were meant to go under at five."

"Oliver, why are you here, I thought you were meant to be picking a fare up at six?" Sam asked, his eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Oh they moved the time," Oliver said nonchalantly. Then it dawned on Oliver, "Sam, I'm so sorry. I thought Boyd would have told you."

Sam spun on his heel and headed to Frank's office

"We're going under at seven," Sam told him.

"You mean I could have had an extra two hours in bed with Traci!" Jerry protested.

"At least you got to be in bed with Traci, besides blame Boyd not me," with that Sam left the office leaving the door wide open.

"A hundred that they are living together in three months," said Frank.

"Two hundred and I say two months," Jerry replied upping the ante.

Oliver popped his head around the door. "Can anyone get in on this and are we going from the start of the op or when they get back from being undercover?"

"Money where your mouth is, Shaw," Jerry grinned at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Two hundred and I say a month," Oliver countered.

"I'll go two hundred and say less than a week from when they get out from undercover," Noelle interjected as she entered Frank's office.

"Are we doing this in an official capacity as in when one of them puts the change of address form in?" Frank asked the room.

"I think that's fair," agreed Noelle and they all nodded as they watched Sam leave the locker room, grab a coffee and then head back into the locker room. They watched as one of the new rookies went to enter the locker room and then almost ran out again closing the door firmly behind him.

"Well I better get going and pick McNally up so we can do a change of shift," said Oliver chuckling as he left. As Oliver walked by the new rookie he patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, son, he's been worse."

Sam was now pacing in the locker room. He needed that phone call from Andy to reassure himself that she was safe and to let her know that she would be seeing him tonight.

Sam was not the only one pacing the floor that morning. Dave was wearing the souls of his Gucci loafers, with his pacing. He was just not sure about how to handle Ruthie. He liked the girl and knew that she had fallen on hard times. She had to take the job at the club to keep that waste of space boyfriend of hers in drink and drugs and to keep a roof over their heads. Lately Dave had noticed a change in Ruthie. She was putting on a bit more of a show than normal and going through Andy's purse was not acceptable but at the same time she was a hard worker and the customers liked her. Dave paused and turned towards the door when he heard a sharp knock.

"Ruthie, come in," Dave motioned for her to take a seat. Ruthie threw herself down on to the sofa and stretched out her long shapely legs, she was still wearing her gold hot pants even though she was meant to be in her street clothes.

"Ruthie, explain to me why you were in Andy's purse and what is your problem with Andy"

Ruthie looked sullen as she answered. "I was trying to find out why you hired her and why she now has your table, that's always been in my section?"

"Ruthie it's not up to you who I hire and why. This is my club, I know you wanted your friend to get the job but she wasn't suitable and Andy is an old friend that needed to work."

"Simon," Ruthie stated

Dave nodded "Ruthie it's not my story to tell, talk to Andy she's a nice person she'll do anything for anyone just give her a chance. The reason I have her covering my section is Simon but you are not to repeat that okay?" Ruthie nodded "Good I don't want to have this conversation again with you Ruthie or to be more precise there will be no discussion next time; you are straight out of the door!"

Ruthie nodded, stood and walked out; she huffed past Crystal as she walked away from Dave's office. Crystal closed the door behind her as she entered Dave's office and perched herself on the desk in front of Dave who was sat in his office chair with his head in his hands.

"Why does she do it?"

Crystal smiled, "To get your attention Dave, she would like you to whisk her away from all this!" She swept her arm around to indicate she meant the club.

Dave looked astonished at Crystal's revelation. "Are you trying to tell me that she wants me to ask her out?"

Crystal smiled and moved forward to rest her hand on Dave's shoulder. "I think she is interested in more than a date," Crystal winked as she made a move to stand up and head out. Before she could move away Dave grabbed her wrist and looked up at her

"You know I wouldn't don't you?" a sad smile formed on Crystal's face, "You would Dave if Andy was interested," Dave dropped Crystal's wrist and watched her retreating form. It had always been Dave's rule never to date any of the girls from the club it was a rule that he had only broken once and that had resulted in his broken heart. He had never got over her.

Sam nearly leapt out of his skin when his phone buzzed in his hand.

"Hey," he heard her soft voice and he let out a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Hey you. How are you?"

"Normal, tired, feet hurt, back hurts and I'm missing you."

"Not long now before I arrive."

"When do you get here?" Sam made the decision not to tell her about his imminent arrival. He wanted to surprise her that night at the club and had arranged to meet with Dave in his office. He would make sure he would use the back entrance to the club, heading for Dave's office avoiding the girls and the clients. He would then make his entrance with Dave, carrying out their business at his table. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw him. He couldn't wait to see her.

"Not long Andy, then after we make up we can be together," he said quietly.

"How long do we have to wait before we can make up?"

"Frank says a week."

"Sammmmmm," She drew his name out in a tone that meant it was a good thing he couldn't see her because he would given in straight away, because he had no defences against the face that he knew accompanied that tone of voice.

"I know, Andy, I know but just think that when we have made up we can…" Sam let the sentence trail off as he heard Oliver shout that they were at her apartment.

"I have to go now. I'll speak to you tomorrow?" she asked him

"Yea of course, I miss you."

"You too."

"Bye," Sam hung up the phone and looked at it. It was now seven am by eleven pm tonight Sam would have a visual on her.

Sam stalked into Frank's office.

"Well what are we waiting for; we can't wait around here all day?" Sam picked up the designer suitcase he had been given the day before and stalked out of Frank's office.

Jerry and Frank looked at one another. "Look after yourself Jerry and make sure that he stays out of trouble,"

"I'll try but I can tell you now all bets are off when McNally is involved, he'll do anything to keep her safe."

Frank just nodded and followed Jerry out towards the Limo that was now going to be their mode of transport, Jerry laughed when he saw the driver.

"Change of cap, Ollie?"

"Just get your skinny ass in the car, Barber and don't get used to it your driver is sick today that's why you have a temp."

Jerry just smiled as he settled into the back with Sam.

"So, Simon here we go."

"Yep, Tom let's go and catch us some bad guys."

When they arrived at the apartment block Sam was due to be live in both Jerry and Oliver let out a low whistle. Oliver got out of the car going to the trunk, lifting out his bags and carrying them into the foyer of the building, following Sam and Jerry.

Sam walked confidently into the foyer, tugging on his suit jacket to straighten it, he approached the Porter who was sitting behind a desk; the man looked up at Sam when he finally noticed him waiting.

"I'm Simon Beaufort. I've just brought the Penthouse Suite," Sam stated looking at the Porter intently, enjoying the way the man jumped to his feet before replying, a blush crossing his face.

"Hi, Mr Beaufort," The Porter stuttered "I'll arrange for your bags to be brought up to your room immediately. I hope that you'll find everything to your standard."

"Thank you. Have my removal men already arrived?"

"Yes, Sir they are up there now."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Mike, Sir I'm the day porter and Harry is the night porter."

"Good to know. This is Tom Harris; you are just to let him straight up to my apartment at all times. Anyone else, call me first and either Tom or myself will give the okay even if it's the take away guy. Do I make myself clear?" Sam asked in an authoritive voice.

"Yes, Sir," Mike replied and showed Sam and Jerry towards the elevator that went directly to the penthouse.

Sam tipped Mike a hundred and headed into the express elevator.

Jerry whistled as the lift elevator doors opened into a marble lobby, the door to the penthouse was just in front of them. When they opened the door and walked inside they found themselves in a second marble lobby, an ornate fountain situated in the middle, water cascading rhythmically into the pool that surrounded it.

"Are those fish in there?" Jerry asked.

Sam looked in and grinned, "Yep, how the other half live!"

They entered the main living area which was open plan with floor to ceiling windows and a wide spiral staircase in the middle that led up to the second floor and the bedrooms. The living room was decorated in creams and chocolate browns not to dissimilar to Sam's own home. The kitchen was to the right, it was ultra modern with stainless steel appliances and black marble worktop with black gloss cupboards, not to Sam's taste but he wasn't planning on using it. Jerry found the remote for the TV and was in awe as the screen for the projection TV dropped down.

"Man do you realise how much one of these things cost? Traci would never let me have one!" Jerry lamented.

Sam chuckled realising that his best friend was hopelessly in love with Traci, "You asking her soon?"

"Asking who, what?" Jerry replied a look of confusion on his face.

"Asking Traci to marry you?"

Jerry smiled at Sam, "Already did this morning before we left, she said yes, but we are not telling anyone until we get back so that she can tell Andy first. Her ring is on a chain around her neck."

Sam clapped Jerry on the back. "Congratulations man, I'm really pleased for you."

Jerry was about to reply when his phone buzzed, he pulled out his phone and quickly pressed a key before speaking, "Hi."

"You coming down so I can take you to your apartment? I have a warm bed and a comfy wife waiting for me at home"

"Don't you mean a comfy bed and a warm wife?"

"Look Jerry either way I want to go home and get into bed with my wife. I am doing this on my day off," Oliver lamented.

"Great you have Zoe to go home to and Sam will soon have McNally to keep him warm and I don't know when I get to see Traci again," Jerry grumbled.

"I'll buy you a blow up doll and a hot water bottle, just get down here," Oliver demanded.

"Ollie is getting a bit stressed, must not have eaten for the last twenty minutes, so I'm going to go. I'll be back here at half six tonight, so we can head over to the club."

"Six thirty is good. See you later"

Jerry left and Sam explored the rest of the apartment. The liquor cabinet was well stocked including very expensive single malt that Sam normally only got to taste on high days and holidays. Maybe this wouldn't be too challenging. Just twelve hours and he'd see Andy and in seven days he'd be able to officially pull her into his arms and kiss her…


End file.
